Dearla And Eevee's Adventures
by SilverUmbre
Summary: This is a book about a orphan girl who lived at her school and for the first time ever left her school to see the world. She meets a Eevee who joins her and they go travel the world together.
1. Chapter 1

Dearla and Eevee's Adventures Chapter 1: School Day "Class will be starting in 2 minutes" The loud speaker says. Dearla, a 11 year old girl. She lives at the school because she was a orphan. Everyday she will go to the breakfast program and eat. She will go to the kitchen after school to get some supper and no one knew she lived at the school or that she was an orphan. It was morning and she was at the schools breakfast program eating some bacon and eggs. She put her plate in the sink and she started walking to her classroom. She sat at her seat waiting for her teacher to come in. She looked at a picture on the wall. It had all the Eevees evolutions on it. Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. She smiled, wishing she could have a pokemon. • • • After school she saw the kids leave the school. Dearla wanted to explore so for once she put on her jacket, ski pants, hat, mitts and boots. She ran outside the school door and she started to walk. She saw yellow things move by and she read about them in books. They were a school bus. She tried to avoid people seeing her and she got past the crossing guard without him seeing her. She turned around and she saw him wave at her with his Poochyena smiling. She walked to third street. She was really tired. She walked up to a house addressed 192 Third Street. The door had a note on it. The note said- Gone for a trip. bbs in 5 days. - Heather. Dearla opened the door and went inside. A eevee hoped into her arms and smiled. No one was home what was a good thing. She decide she will stay the night at the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Dah House Dearla gave the Eevee a hug, put it down as she was wondering why it was left behind. She walked around the house exploring and finding some cool new things. "Wow, a real bed! Look at this bathroom its cleaner and better! Look at all the food!" She opened the fridge and grabbed a hot dog and quickly nuked it. The Eevee sat beside her begging for half. "awww poor thing" she said as she gave the Eevee a ScoobySnack. (( I do not own the Scooby Snack thing)) the Eevee winks at Dearla telling her that she is grateful. Dearla walked to a bedroom with a pink and yellow walls and a rainbow floor. She knew it was a girls room and sat on the bed reading some books about Unicorns and My Little Pony. The clock ticked to 8:30 so she turned off the light and softly laid down on the bed thinking about all the fun she had today. ((Guys sorry about the lag of writing stupid internet)) TheEevee jumped onto the bed and fell asleep on her lap. Soon Dearla was also asleep. • • • The next morning Dearla got up and ran to the kitchen and ate some MarshMallow Moment ((I do not own)) she got her boots on and jacket and that crap stuff for school. She opened the door about to leave an the Eevee ran up behind her. "Eevee- Evo" The Eevee said with a Pokeball in its mouth. Dearla took the Pokeball and holds it in her hand. "Eevee, do you want me to catch you?' Dearla said softly. "Eepee!" the Eevee said happily nodding. Dearla smiled holding the Pokeball knowing she is now a trainer! She tossed the Pokeball at the Eevee. "GO POKEBALL" the Pokeball wiggled three times and it stopped. Stars shot out of the middle of it. Slowly, Dearla picked up the Pokeball and sent out her new Eevee. "Hi Eevee! I was wondering would you like a nickname?" The Eevee nodded and started thinking. "Well Eevee are you a female?" "Epe" She replied. "Alright! how is Cherry?" The Eevee shrugged saying that its an okay name. "Mrissa? Lilly? Eve?" "EEVEE!" The Eevee liked the last one. "Eve? Okay, Eve it is!" Eve jumped onto her shoulder and Dearla started on her way to school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eve At School "Merry Christmas! Or last day of school before it of course, Good morning staff and students! Its Friday, day five. Please stand for Oh Canada and a moment of peace" The loud speaker said. Dearla and Eve got up and with the rest of her class and they started to sing the boring Canada thing. ((Sorry I'm Canadian XP)) "Oh Canada our home and blah blah blah" Dearla sang even the 'blah blah' part. The class laughed to that then everyone started singing Oh Canada in blahs. Ms. Trist looked madly at Dearla and gave her and the class the evil eye. Dearla stopped but the rest of the class didn't. Finally, Canada ended in 2 mins and 45 seconds. The class looked down but not Dearla. She prayed to have a good day with Eve. "And now for todays messages. We found more about Sylveon, Eevees new evolved form. Eevee evolves into Sylveon when it has high happiness with a fairy type move. One last message. Happy birthday to Will. have a good day." "Epee?" Eve said "Yeah Eve?" Dearla said confused. "EEVVEEEE!" Eve said pointing her paw towards the class. The class was staring at Dearla and Eve. "OH MEH GAWD A RARE POKEMON EEVEE!" Alyssa said hugging Eve. Eve was squished and made a face like this- :C Then, Eve used a shadow ball an it hit Alyssa hard. "EVE! DONT HURT CLASS MATES" "Evpe..." Eevee said sadly to show she was sad. "How did you get a Eevee?" Jack said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Um...well..." Dearla said worrying because she kinda stole Eve. Everyone was around her and her Eevee. "Guys leave her alone! She needs some space!" Nikki said to help her friend. Nikki was Silvers sister and Dearlas best friend but the twins had no idea about her being a orphan. "Hey Dearla wanna battle?" Nikki said "Huh?" "A Pokémon battle duh." "Ohh. Whats the prize of who wins?" "You beat me and I'll give you a Skitty" "Deal. Go Eve!" Dearla said sending out her Eevee. "Its our first battle Eve lets win this!" Eve nodded. "Alright. Go Cosmic!" Nikki said sending out a Umbreon. "Umbreooooon!" Cosmic yelled all ready to battle. "Take the first move Dearla!" "Alright. Eve use Shadow Ball!" "Double team Cosmic" Cosmic made clones of Umbreons and Eve was kinda confused. "Eve, Find the real one then use Take Down!" "Epee!" Eve hit Cosmic with a full power take down. "COSMIC!" Nikki yelled "you okay?" "Umbre" Cosmic nodded. "Cosmic Shadow ball!" Cosmic shot a Shadow ball at Eve but it didn't do a thing! "What the..?" Nikki started "Ha! Ghost move don't work on normal types!" Dearla said Nikki facepalmed "$#!+" Nikki said. "Take down again Eve!" "Cosmic, bite!" "Eeevveeee!" Eve yelled. Cosmic bit Eves paw. "Gurr. EVE QUICK ATTACK!" Eve nodded and did so. Cosmic was getting very weak and tired. TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
